


Bonheur Éphémère

by Maldorana



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House et Cuddy ont été capturé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonheur Éphémère

-Et voilà, je me suis encore gouré ! Fit-il, irrité, en s’asseyant contre le mur à côté d’elle.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir raison à chaque diagnostique, House, répliqua Cuddy avec lassitude.

La jeune femme était complètement abattue. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le docteur House et elle étaient retenus prisonniers dans une cellule sombre et humide, et ne recevaient pour seule nourriture que de la viande séchée et de l’eau.

-Oui mais là, c’est de nos vies qu’il s’agit ! Je vous rappelle que si je n’arrive pas à soigner le frère de ce cinglé, lui et tous ses petits copains ne vont pas hésiter à nous abattre ! Ils font ça tous les jours vous savez ! Assura-t-il, espérant la faire réagir.  
-De toutes façons, il y a neuf chances sur dix pour qu’ils nous tuent quand même, soupira-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

House fronça les sourcils, et tourna à son tour la tête vers sa patronne.

-Je vous aurais cru plus positive…  
-Et moi je vous aurais cru plus négatif… Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Je garde espoir pour avoir à nouveau une chance de me délecter de vos décolletés, et de votre cul grandiose, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un pauvre sourire, puis se remit à fixer pensivement le mur en face d’elle. House, quant à lui, ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer dans quel état d’anéantissement se trouvait Cuddy, et se rapprocha légèrement d’elle.

-Ça va aller ? Souffla-t-il doucement en gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour, avant de répondre :

-Depuis presque deux jours maintenant, nous essayons d’établir un diagnostique, sans résultats valables. Cela fait donc deux jours que nous n’avons pas dormi… Comment pouvez-vous encore réfléchir ? L’interrogea-t-elle avec lassitude.

A ces mots, House attrapa sa canne, se leva, et aida Cuddy à en faire de même, puis il la conduisit en boitillant jusqu’à la misérable couverture qui avait été installée à même le sol en guise de lit.

-Donnez-moi votre veste et allongez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il doucement en s’agenouillant près de la couche.

Elle s’exécuta sans broncher, et se coucha sur le côté, face à lui.

-Hé, laissez-moi un peu de place, vous n’êtes pas toute seule ! Protesta-t-il en lui glissant sa veste roulée en boule sous la tête.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé, et se décala jusqu’à l’extrémité de la couverture, pendant que House s’allongeait à ses côtés après s’être à son tour confectionné un oreiller de fortune.

-Vous avez mal ? L’interrogea-t-elle avec un air grave.  
-J’ai toujours mal… Répliqua sombrement House.

Cuddy afficha une mine désolée, puis elle jeta un coup d’œil à la petite fenêtre de la porte du cachot où ils se trouvaient, avant de plonger sa main dans son décolleté et d’en sortir un petit tube de Vicodin, contenant le dernier cachet qui lui restait.

Pendant l’attaque, elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer : Les terroristes savaient pour la douleur du médecin, ils lui avaient donc enlevé ses médicaments dès la prise d’otage à l’hôpital, et le privaient de vicodine à chaque fois que leur patient semblait souffrir.   
Si avant de partir, Cuddy n’avait pas réussi à prendre dans le tiroir de son bureau une des boites de Vicodin qu’elle lui avait confisquées, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Seulement, le voir souffrir de la sorte 24h/24 avait été trop dur pour elle, elle n’avait pas pu le rationner autant qu’elle aurait voulu, et la boite, peu remplie au départ, était déjà vide.

Elle lui donna le dernier cachet et jeta le tube avec découragement. House l’avala et la regarda faire, puis répliqua sans bouger :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira.

Elle soupira et hocha doucement la tête avec une mine chagrinée. Lorsque la Vicodin n’agirait plus, il allait souffrir, horriblement. Elle le savait, et elle avait déjà mal pour lui.   
Elle soupira alors et préféra ne plus y penser. Avec de la chance, ils mourraient avant, alors à quoi bon s’en inquiéter. 

Lui était sur le dos, elle était à demi tournée vers lui, et la couverture sur laquelle ils étaient couchés était tellement petite qu’ils pouvaient sentir leurs corps se frôler à chaque instant. Elle l’observa quelques secondes fixer le plafond, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le motiver à se montrer aussi gentil avec elle, puis porta à son tour son attention vers le plafond, où les toiles d’araignées et la moisissure devaient proliférer depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes de vous montrer aimable, comme vous venez de le faire… Fit-elle avec douceur, sans prendre la peine de bouger.

Surpris, il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et fronça les sourcils pour feindre l’incompréhension, avant de déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Premièrement, je suis tout sauf aimable… Et deuxièmement… On va mourir de toute façon, alors qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Cuddy se tourna alors vers lui, et plissa les lèvres en hochant lentement la tête, pour montrer qu’elle savait, qu’elle comprenait, puis elle ajouta :

-Oui, vous avez raison…

A ces mots, elle se rapprocha tout doucement, et se coula contre lui. Au début, il resta stoïque, mais en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre lui, ne put résister longtemps à l’envie de l’entourer de ses bras et de la rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.  
Elle était maintenant couchée contre lui, avait passé un bras sous la tête de House, pendant que l’autre était posé sur son torse, et sa tête reposait paisiblement sur l’épaule du séduisant docteur.   
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence, savourant le moment présent et le doux contact qui les unissait, bercés par la respiration douce et régulière de l’autre. 

Mais au bout d’une demi-heure, Cuddy émit malgré elle un long bâillement, ce qui n’échappa bien sûr pas à son partenaire :

-Vous voulez dormir ? L’interrogea-t-il doucement.

En disant cela, il effleura les cheveux de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frémir, puis il dégagea son visage des quelques mèches qui devaient sûrement la gêner.   
Des plus brefs aux plus durables, ils appréciaient tout les deux pleinement ces contacts, qui ne faisaient que renforcer le lien qui les unissait… Mais qui leur rappelaient aussi sans cesse que la fin se rapprochait dangereusement. 

-Non. Je préfère autant rester consciente jusqu’à la fin, maintenant, déclara-t-elle calmement en inclinant la tête vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
-Qu’est-ce qui a changé depuis tout à l’heure ? Fit-il en continuant de jouer machinalement avec ses longs cheveux bouclés.

Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse : Il l‘avait senti lui aussi, et préférait d’ailleurs s‘en foutre et profiter… Ils allaient mourir après tout, il n’avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant.   
Mais il voulait quand même l’entendre de sa bouche à elle.

-Vous avez changé, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle resta bloquée, perdue dans l’océan des yeux bleus de son partenaire, et finalement rien ne sortit.  
Elle tournait et retournait les mots dans sa tête, espérant trouver les bons pour lui exprimer tout ce qu’elle ressentait face à cette attitude peu commune qu’il avait.  
Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes à contempler ses yeux, elle se rendit compte que tout cela n’était finalement que futilités et détails.   
Ils allaient mourir, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de faire un bilan de l’évolution de son état psychologique et des effets qu’il avait sur elle… Ou qu’il aurait pu avoir si les choses avaient été différentes.

Alors, elle se décala légèrement, de façon à dissimuler son nez dans le cou de House, qui la laissa faire en levant malgré tout un sourcil.   
Il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle régulier de la jeune femme contre sa peau, et pouvait même deviner chaque forme du visage de Cuddy, tant elle était proche de lui : Son front, sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres…

-House, vous avez des regrets ? Demanda finalement Cuddy en levant la tête vers lui.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, surpris, puis fit mine de réfléchir et finit par répondre sur un ton ironique : 

-Oh oui ! Mon seul regret c’est que ce ne soit pas vous qui ayez organisé une simulation d’attaque terroriste à l‘hôpital… Comme ça j’aurais quand même pu avoir le plaisir de sentir vos petits seins contre moi, mais… ça ne nous aurait pas coûté la vie.

Elle lui lança un sourire presque amusé, et dissimula à nouveau sa tête au creux de son cou.   
Un nouveau silence s’installa. Contre lui, Cuddy souriait paisiblement, et de temps en temps, allait même jusqu’à caresser légèrement son corps, ou le serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé ressentir ce qu’elle ressentait en ce moment… Et encore moins avec House.  
House, lui, paraissait comme à son habitude plus détaché, mais n’en était pas moins retourné. Il l’observait avec douceur, et plusieurs fois, la berça tendrement quelques secondes en collant sa joue au front de la jeune femme, qui soupirait de bonheur à chacun de ces contacts.

-Et vous, vous avez des regrets ? Reprit House en savourant le contact des lèvres de Cuddy qui commençaient à migrer dans son cou.

Inévitablement, il sentit la joue de la jeune femme remplacer le doux frôlement de ses lèvres dans son cou, avant qu’elle ne réponde gravement : 

-J’aurais voulu… 

Elle s’arrêta, se rendant compte qu’elle allait mourir sans avoir connu tout cela… Quelle idiote elle avait été de se montrer si difficile, et surtout d’avoir consacré toute sa vie à son travail ! Et c’était maintenant, à quelques heures de la mort, qu’elle y pensait.  
Elle soupira.

-Un bébé ? Souffla-t-il.

Bien sûr, il avait deviné. Il la connaissait, ce n’était donc pas difficile pour lui de la percer à jour…   
Elle hocha lentement la tête, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, et continua en fixant un point invisible de la pièce.

-Un bébé, un mari… J’aurais juste voulu avoir une famille… Ma famille. Tout ce qu’une femme de mon âge a déjà connu au moins une fois, avec un mariage et… 

Elle s’arrêta encore une fois.   
Sa main, qui était posée sur le T-shirt de House était en train de se crisper et de serrer désespérément le tissu entre ses doigts, sans même que la jeune femme ne s’en rende compte. Elle avait la gorge serrée et les yeux humides. Un mot de plus et elle éclaterait en larmes.

House se traita mentalement d’idiot. Même en temps normal il n’aurait pas trouvé cela correct de l’ennuyer avec son point faible sans réelle raison…   
Mais là, ils n’étaient pas « en temps normal » : Elle était plus vulnérable que jamais, et lui c’était pire, elle était en train de le changer de l’intérieur avec toute cette tendresse, bordel ! Seulement cela ne le dérangeait plus vraiment maintenant… Après tout, à quelques heures de la mort, il avait bien le droit d’être un peu heureux, après toute une vie de douleur et de solitude… 

Conscient qu’il l’avait touché au cœur, House resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle et commença à la bercer de gauche à droite en laissant lentement glisser ses mains dans son dos dans un mouvement de va-et-vient pour essayer de la calmer. 

Mais elle fondit littéralement en larmes dans ses bras, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il ne fut pas surprit de sa réaction et continua de la bercer un moment, avant d’ajouter :

-Chhhh… Aller, calmez-vous, ça va passer, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

A ces mots, il prit les choses en main, et lui embrassa le front, avant d’y caler à nouveau sa joue et de continuer à la bercer.

-Aller Lisa, courage… Souffla-t-il.

Il la comprenait. Elle était en train de craquer suite aux 2 jours interminables qu’ils avaient passé enfermés dans cette misérable cellule, à garder espoir quant au fait de vivre. De retrouver leur travail, leurs amis… Enfin leur vie !   
Mais l’espoir s’était envolé peu à peu. Le diagnostique était devenu de plus en plus difficile, surtout en ayant un nombre aussi limité de moyens.   
Cuddy avait lâché l’affaire la première, et House ne s’en sortait pas et avait essayé quelques traitements à l’aveuglette. Jusqu’à ce qu’il tente quelque chose qui pouvait être fatal pour le patient.   
C’était peut être sa manière à lui de jeter l’éponge… Ou alors de laisser le destin décider de leur sort. De toutes façons, il était déjà conscient de la manière dont tout cela allait se finir, qu’il guérisse ou non le patient.

La jeune femme commença enfin à se calmer, et House desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux :

-Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha alors la tête et lui lança un petit sourire rassurant, puis répondit avec une voix enrouée :

-Et merci d’avoir été si adorable…

House leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et soupira sur un ton faussement furieux :

-Mais je ne suis pas adorable ! Ni aimable, ni rien du tout, rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne !

Elle eut un petit éclat de rire face à sa réaction, et sécha ses dernières larmes avant de plonger à nouveau son visage au creux du cou du séduisant médecin, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur, ce monde où elle avait été tellement seule... Elle s’en rendait compte à présent.  
Il caressa ses cheveux un moment, réfléchissant à la façon d‘alléger l‘atmosphère.

-Vous savez, si vous voulez vraiment un enfant, le plus simple ça serait de…

Il fit des gestes significatifs les désignant, puis continua : 

-Enfin, vous voyez.

Surprise, Cuddy le dévisagea d’abord en fronçant les sourcils, avant de rire.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez vraiment qu’on s’envoie en l’air dans ce trou à rat ?  
-Bah, c’est le résultat qui compte… Et puis il nous reste encore deux ou trois heures avant que le patient ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque, assura House en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Donc on a le temps, ironisa-t-il.

Elle le fixait avec un sourire presque amusé en remuant lentement la tête, puis finit par répondre avec assurance :

-Je n’ovulerai que dans une semaine, et vous le savez très bien.  
-Ça ne coûte rien d’essayer, la supplia-t-il en prenant un ait enfantin pour mieux la séduire.  
-House, je… 

Elle remua imperceptiblement la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Ce n’était pourtant pas si compliqué à dire, à avouer, qu’elle se trouvait sur un petit nuage dans ses bras…  
Elle baissa la tête, cherchant les mots justes, et se lança enfin :

-Je n’ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment, lâcha-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.  
-Mouais… Dîtes plutôt que vous hurlez tellement fort que vous avez peur d’ameuter tout le camp… Railla-t-il.

A ces mots, elle éclata de rire, et se prit au jeu en répliquant avec affront : 

-Oui, j’avoue que c’est surtout ça. 

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, presque invisible, et hocha doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de faire allusion au sexe à la moindre occasion, surtout avec elle, cependant il comprenait.

-Bien, souffla-t-il en caressant avec douceur son dos de son pouce.

Le silence retomba un moment sur le couple enlacé, que House se pressa de briser : Il n’avait pas envie de passer les dernières heures de sa vie dans un silence gêné, même dans la position la plus confortable du monde.

-Bon alors, vu que vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse un gosse… A la limite, je veux bien jouer votre mari… Ironisa-t-il.

Sur ce, elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite de sa proposition, c’est pourquoi il s’empressa d’ajouter : 

-Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’on crève quoi… Ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle eut alors un sourire amusé puis songea amèrement que ce moment viendrait bien assez tôt… Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et posa son oreille sur le cœur de son partenaire en se mordant la lèvre.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? S’inquiéta-t-il.  
-Cette simple phrase a fait monter votre rythme cardiaque à au moins 140 pulsations par minutes, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle en relevant la tête vers lui.   
-Ah, ah. Très drôle. Alors c’est non ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis finit par répondre en prenant un air navré : 

-Pour que vous jouiez mon mari, il faudrait d’abord que l’on se marie…  
-Ah ben ça c’est pas un problème, on peut faire ça maintenant ! S‘exclama-t-il.  
-Ah oui ? Et le prêtre ? Railla-t-elle.

House la fixa d’abord, puis grimaça et regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant, avant de reprendre sur un ton grave en indiquant de la tête un coin de la cellule.

-George fera le prêtre.  
-George ?! Mais qui vous dit qu’il était prêtre, et puis… Mais enfin il ne parlerait pas, même si on lui injectait un demi litre d’épinéphrine ! S’indigna-t-elle.   
-Mais si, ça ira, faîtes-moi confiance. Et puis on est perdus dans la pampa, ici ils n’ont pas besoin de prêtres officiels pour les mariages.  
-Pas plus qu'ils n'ont besoin de motifs pour exécuter les gens je suppose, railla Cuddy.

Il ignora cependant sa remarque et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, de sorte que leurs visages soient l’un en face de l’autre. Elle se laissa faire mais le fixa cependant avec un regard interrogatif. Il se racla la gorge, et commença à parler d’une voix grave et résonnante pour remplacer le pseudo prêtre qu’il venait de nommer.   
En effet, un autre prisonnier reposait à l’autre bout de la cellule sous une couverture. Ils l’avaient nommé Georges. Etant donné la grosse plaie qu‘il avait à la tête et son manque de réaction depuis deux jours, ils supposaient qu‘il était dans un état de coma traumatique.

-Grégory House, voulez-vous prendre Lisa Cuddy pour légitime épouse, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l’aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

Cuddy riait doucement au son de la voix faussement solennelle que prenait House pour son discours. Il reprit sa voix normale, et répondit en la fixant intensément :

-Oui, je le veux.

Il recommença alors l’imitation du prêtre, et dirigea toute son attention vers Cuddy, qu’il regardait avec tendresse. Il savait que ce moment comptait énormément pour elle, même si cela se passait dans une cellule répugnante, à quelques heures de leur mort, et qu’il n’était pas vraiment certain d’être l’homme de ses rêves…

-Lisa Cuddy, voulez-vous prendre Grégory House pour légitime époux, et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour l’aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Cuddy lui répondit avec un sourire radieux :

-Oui, je le veux, fit-elle, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux siens.

Elle essuya furtivement ses yeux. L’émotion qui la gagnait était si forte qu’elle ne luttait même plus contre les quelques larmes de joie qui perlaient épisodiquement aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait conscience que cette mise en scène pouvait paraître totalement ridicule, ou même vide de sens, mais est-ce que cela importait finalement ? Il était en train de jouer la comédie pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir, et cela la touchait directement au cœur. 

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare donc Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Mr House.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina alors sur les lèvres de House, quand il réalisa que Cuddy affichait elle aussi un petit sourire espiègle. Il prit donc son visage entre ses mains, et l’embrassa avec tendresse, baiser qui prit peu à peu de l’ampleur jusqu’à ce qu’il furent contraints de se séparer doucement, à bout de souffle. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis Cuddy déclara sur le ton le plus reconnaissant du monde : 

-Merci. Maintenant tout va aller beaucoup mieux…

Elle était heureuse, House le ressentait dans sa voix, et étrangement, il se surprit à éprouver quelque chose de semblable, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.   
Elle passa alors ses mains derrière la nuque de son compagnon, et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il y répondit avec plaisir, et ils ne cessèrent de s’embrasser avec passion pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Ils s’abandonnaient l’un à l’autre dans une confiance aveugle, et à présent, n’avaient plus peur de se laisser aller.  
La légende voulait que la vie défile devant nos yeux à l’approche de la mort. Eux créaient les moments que cette vie ne leur avait pas offerts.

Enfin, la porte s’ouvrit. Un homme en treillis et armé fit son entrée, et s’arrêta près d’eux en chargeant son arme. House et Cuddy restèrent pétrifiés.  
Cuddy se réfugia dans les bras de House, qui lui donna un baiser sur le front tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas savoir quand elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder cette arme, qui allait la tuer sans pitié.  
Pas maintenant.  
Pas comme ça.  
Pourquoi ?  
Non…

Soudain, le coup partit, et House vit son visage maculé du sang de sa compagne. L’homme au visage sombre venait de lui tirer en pleine tête, et le sang de Cuddy s’écoulait déjà abondamment sur le sol. En la voyant ainsi, la gorge de House se serra, il grimaça de douleur, et caressa le visage inanimé de la jeune femme. Hormis le trou béant dans sa tête et la large flaque de sang par terre qui commençait à tacher ses vêtements, on aurait pu dire qu’elle était endormie… Il ne put retenir un sanglot, et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres encore chaudes, puis entendit l’homme charger à nouveau son arme. Il essuya furtivement ses yeux, et se tourna vers le canon de l’objet avec un regard bravache pour attendre son tour. Sans un mot, sans un battement de cils l’homme tira à bout portant. La balle traversa elle aussi sa tête, qui tomba face à celle de sa partenaire. Le sang qui coulait vint se mêler à celui de Cuddy, agrandissant encore la large flaque rouge sur le sol.


End file.
